


Run! Zombies Are Coming!!

by summer_of_1985



Series: The World Got Flipped Upside Down. [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dating at the most unexpected time, F/M, Fighting the zombies, zombies everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: A sweet reunion of Mike and Eleven turns sour when zombies take over.





	1. The Reunion of Mileven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El reunite!

**6th October 1984.**

Mike was mourning the loss of El after it being 11 months since she'd destroyed the Demogorgon. And he missed her more every day that ticks by,

No matter what Lucas or Dustin may say, Mike knows in his gut that El is alive, and he goes looking for her in the woods, calling her name out till his voice is red raw and his eyes are shining with that day's unshed tears will fall. He rides his bike back to his house, which just feels empty without El not holding onto him tightly, and sobs into her blanket fort, which he just couldn't find the energy or the strength to take down. He hasn't slept in his own bed since the night she disappeared.

He's rarely touched his Supercom unless he really needed to. Everything reminded him of El. He's been a mess since she disappeared into a cloud of black ash.

"Mike! Mike come in!" The voice of Will came through his Supercom and he just didn't have the heart to answer. "Go on." He heard the whisper of Will to someone, Will obviously didn't realise that he'd had the button pressed.

"Mike?" A small, tentative voice came through his Supercom. Which made his heart skip a beat.

He shot up off the sofa and snatched his Supercom. "El? Will, please don't say you're pulling my leg." He could feel tears starting to run down his cheeks.

"Hi, Mike," The sweet song like voice of his long-time crush of Eleven over the other end of the Supercom, he was just over the moon to hear her voice once again.

"Hi, El," He was smiling, he picked up his backpack and ran up to grab some Eggos and shoved them into his backpack.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Nancy asked, watching her little brother smile brightly and continue to shove Eggos into his backpack.

"Hi, Nancy." Mike smiled, then finished putting the Eggos into his backpack and left the house to go to the Byer's house.

* * *

When Mike arrived at the Byer's house, he knocked repeatedly on their door till Jonathan answer the door and saw the true smile finally gracing Mike's face.

"She's in the living room." He said, letting Mike in. The love-struck Mike quickly kicked off his shoes and was able to get his coat off. He heard a giggle/laugh that he had once before. And he knew that it was El laughing. He heard the familiar scratching of a record on a record player. And the song _Let's Hear It For The Boy_ playing

He silently walked into the living room and saw El - with her hair in a pixie cut, in his pyjamas that he left behind - laughing watching the record spin around on Jonathan's record player. He smiled, watching her giggle. Will looked over and saw Mike. Although Will wanted to see how long it would take for Eleven to notice that Mike was just looking at her, so he gave her a little nudge.

El looked at Will, who nodded his head in Mike's direction, and (like in slow motion - she turned and looked at Mike, and a large grin set over both their faces.

Mike didn't want to say anything, unless it did scare her off. So he just kept quiet and smiled lovingly at her.

"Hi Mike." She said, in her quiet voice, making the happy tears finally leak out of his eyes. He dumped the backpack, and picked El up off her seat and hugged her tightly to him, cradling and loving. She was finally _home._

"Hi El." He smiled, finally having her in his arms. Not knowing what the future might bring...


	2. Goodbye Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the start of the Zombie Apocalypse, El makes a bad move.

**6th October 1984. Around 11.30pm.**

Mike had taken El back to his house, and they were fast asleep in El's blanket fort. Well, Mike was asleep, El had been woken up by the sound of moaning from outside.

Now, El being the curious little girl she is, sat up from the blanket fort. Mike whined in the loss, and rolled away, further from. She nosed out of the basement window and saw what she thought were people sleepwalking.

El assumed that this would be something that she should be used to it, but wasn't. Although it never did happen when she was in Hawkins that one week in 1983.

She'd seen the way the people had walked when she was flicking through one of Will's comic books - before Mike arrived - they were called _Zombies._ Will said that Zombie were people who had been brought back from the dead. She also knew that this sort of thing is what Will would call a _Zombie Apocalypse_

El started to panic, yes, she may have Telekinesis, but she was useless when it came to hand to hand combat and shooting a gun.

As she started to panic, she was going to make the worst mistake of her, now, 13 years of life.

She picked up her school backpack, quietly pulled all of her school books out of her bag and put them on the table. She heard a small knock on the window and looked up and saw Nine, Ten and Twelve outside waiting for her.

She sighed, and collected some of the food that Dustin had left behind, she knew he'd possibly kill her for taking his leftover food, Lucas would be stunned, Will would be shocked, and Mike. The one boy that meant the world to her, she really didn't want to leave him, but it was the only way to keep Mike safe.

She walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm sorry Mike." She wrote a small note and left on the table. She walked back to him, and a tear fell onto his cheek. Mike shifted and continued to sleep. "I really do like you."

El quietly opened the basement door and stepped out into the cold 1984 night. She shut the door, making it softly close shut. "I really don't want to do this." She let some more tears fall.

When El had shut the door, it had slightly awoken Mike, he looked sleepily around the basement and pushed his head further into the pillow which smelled of the shampoo that El used that day, and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest chapter I have ever written in my life.
> 
> I'm sorry I had spilt Mileven up even after they'd reunited


	3. Eleven, Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Mike realises that El has disappeared.

**7th October 1984**

The next morning, Mike continues to snore when Nancy walks downstairs in a little panic.

"Mike, have you seen El?" She asks she knew El was back and saw her the night before - before she went to bed, and before El ran off with Nine, Ten and Twelve.

"Yeah, she's right her-." Mike looked down at the empty space next to him and felt panic rushing through his bones. "El? No, please tell me last night wasn't a dream." He felt the tell-tale of tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"No, last night wasn't a dream, she is back. Maybe she's in the bathroom or she's gone for breakfast." Nancy suggested, not wanting to set doubt in her little brother's mind.

"Ok." Mike nodded and ran upstairs to see if El was in the kitchen, the living room, the backyard or his room. Nancy checked the basement bathroom, the upstairs bathroom, and her parent's room.

* * *

When both of them came up fruitless, Mike started to sob, and Nancy held her little brother close, letting him cry into her pyjama top. This was exactly what Mike was like when El was shattered into black ash. She could feel his heart breaking, this was something that she never wanted Mike to go through.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs." Nancy guided Mike back down to the basement, as he continued to sniffle and sob. Nancy then saw a piece of paper sat on the table.

_Mike, i sorry i never had guts to tel u this 2 ur face. But i woundt be able 2, if me did. i get "butterflies?" in my tummi when i with you. i paniked, i didnt want 2 leve u, but for ur safty. i with 9,10 and 12. i saw "slepwalkin peple?" night, and this 2 kep u saf. ❤ El._

"Mike," Nancy said, handing Mike the note. As Mike read the note, which was written in El's bad handwriting, and her bad spelling. Although, he could understand every word that she met.

"El." He mumbled, as more tears welled in his eyes and he then leant on Nancy as started to cry.

"She'll come back," Nancy said, rubbing Mike's back as he cried. She knew that El wouldn't leave Mike.

The sudden loud moaning of zombies came from outside, making Mike move away from Nancy's grip and look out of the basement window. He saw the zombies walking down the street.

"El's out there," Mike said, walking back to Nancy, gripping her top and starting to cry some more.

"Mike, El is a strong girl. She fought a Demogorgon, she would be able to fight off zombies and walk away without a single scratch." Nancy said, running her hand through Mike's thick black hair. "She thought that if she went away then it would keep you safe," Nancy said, sniffling slightly as her top started to get wet with Mike's tears.

"I want her to come back."


	4. El Finds One of the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of El being gone and the beginning of the zombie apocalypse, when El runs into a best friend of hers.

El was walking down the street (which was very familiar to her) with Nine and Ten on her left and Twelve on her right. 

Nine was older than Ten, El and Twelve and had an army gun over her back, and was able to kill more than 15 zombies at a time.

Ten was the second oldest and had a small army gun and was able to create anything using her mind.

El was the second youngest and had a baseball bat covered in zombie guts and brains a gun she borrowed from the Chief the first night she was back, yet her powers were extremely weak from overuse from Hawkins Lab.

And little Twelve was the youngest gripping onto the blue jacket El had got when they went and raided a mall - much like the rest of Hawkins, little Twelve had a rounders bat in hand, with little amounts of Zombie on it.

They stood in front of a house, which brought an intense amount of memories back to El, she teared up, some tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mike." She whispered, stopping in place, and looking at Ten.

"Oh, El." Ten walked over and gently and tentatively hugged El and let her silently sob into her striped top.

"I want Mike." She said, even though she thought that doing this would keep him safe. She just wanted to be back in Mike's arms, and by running away - like the scared 13-year-old she is, and now she hasn't seen any of the boys or Nancy or Jonathan or Hopper or Joyce or Mike's parents.

"And at some point, we'll find Mike. But, we need to get inside and away from the undead." Ten said, picking El up and slowly walked inside, then seeing an extremely curly brown haired boy stood in the kitchen, looking at the 4 girls.

"El." He whispers, walking to the slightly puffy eyed El, and ran his hand over her red and wet cheek.

El smiles at the curly haired boy, and Ten put her back on her feet. "Hi, Dustin." She lets out a tear and the boy hugged her as she started to cry on his shoulder.

Dustin heard El mumble something, and he knew that it was to do with his heartbroken, dark-haired, freckled, love-struck best friend. Mike Wheeler. "El, Mike's been out of his mind," Dustin said, wanting to get Mike from his hiding place and have them reunite once again.

* * *

While this was going on, Mike was up in his room, crying. He then heard Dustin speak, to a girl. He didn't want to go downstairs and see the person Dustin was speaking to. 

But the curiosity got the better of him and went downstairs.


	5. The Second Mileven Reunion... Sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El finally reunite, but not in the way she hoped. And Mike gets a firm talking to from Nancy.

The creaking of the steps drew Dustin and Elle out of their happy reunion, Nine, Ten and Twelve smiled at El reuniting with an old friend of hers.

The curly black hair made El smile.

* * *

Mike slightly glared at the sight of El making an appearance after a week. But his heart still fluttered, now that she's in the same room as him.

"You finally decided to show up, huh?" Mike asked, crossing his arms protectively over his chest. Dustin pushed El behind him, knowing that; yes, Elle left the night she came back; yes, this is the second time he's seen his best friend heartbroken over El. But, also because she was scared, it was her first day back after 11 months being missing - and that is no excuse - but she was a terrified 13-year-old, still is.

"Mike, don't ." He said. "Nancy told me what happened. It was El's first day back after 11 months. She saw zombies walking down the street. Of course, she was going to panic!" Dustin exclaimed and took El away from Mike (back down into the basement ) leaving him with Nine, Ten and Twelve.

"Do you not understand how terrified of those zombies she was?" Ten asked, standing right in front of Mike's face. "Do you know that the only reason she left was to keep you safe? No? You disgust me."

Nine glared at Mike. This was really a  _perfect_ way of making a first impression. Meanwhile, Twelve walked up to Mike and smiled at him. "I saw the way El looked at you. You're not a bad man."

* * *

After Dustin had finally gotten El to fall asleep, Dustin got three more sleeping bags and sat them around the blanket fort. And Twelve instantly fell asleep by the entrance of the blanket fort, in Will's old sleeping bag, followed slowly by Ten and Nine. Dustin then left the basement to see Mike getting shouting at by Nancy. He left the Wheeler siblings and went to the kitchen, quietly without the pair noticing.

* * *

"You really didn't take El in your arms?! Dude, I thought you loved her!" Nancy yelled, smacking Mike around the back of the head (hoping to knock some sense into him).

"But..." Mike started.

"She was scared, heck, she still is scared. It was her first day back and she saw the undead, she panicked and ran. She thought it would keep you safe!" Nancy said, glaring at her little brother and storming off to her room. Fuming at her brother and heartbroken for the little telekinesis girl her brother loved.

"I'm sorry El. I forgive you." Mike said, looking at the door to the basement. He couldn't stay mad at El, Mike loved El with all his heart and soul. 


	6. Mike Apologises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after, Mike apologises to El, when he finally gets the time to her.

Mike barely got any sleep last night. At most he had 2 and a half hours. Most of the night he was tossing and turning and feeling guilty about El and not hugging the life outta her now that she had turned up in his life (again...)

* * *

After El had woken up, she slugged upstairs (something she couldn't do when Mike was hiding her in his basement the week he first knew her) and rooted through the freezer for her beloved Eggos. Which there were many packets - of which Mike got when he thought they were running low on.

* * *

Mike walked into the kitchen (almost like a literal zombie) and saw his beloved El toasting her Eggos. He, quietly and silently, took in a deep breath and silently let it out.

"Hi, El." He says quietly, hoping that she wasn't as upset with him as he was with himself last night.

"Morning." She simply stated, she knew she shouldn't be giving her favourite person the cold shoulder, but she felt like he deserved it.

"El, I'm so sorry for getting mad at you. I'm really sorry, El." His hand came to rest softly on her shoulder and made her look at him - for her to see the sincerity in her eyes.

El sighed heavily, obviously debating in her head whether or not she should forgive him. She looked back and forth between Mike's eyes, her eyebrows crinkling. Mike took his thumb and rubbed the crinkle between her brown eyebrows.

"Please forgive me El." Mike's thumb moved from between her eyebrows to her left cheek and gently stroked her cheek. To show her that he was truly sincere and wanted her to forgive him.

She gave a small smile, and Mike smiled brightly knowing that El would never find the words for her to actually say anything.


	7. Dropping a Bomb and a Shock Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months after the walking dead came to life, their lives had changed.  
> But Mike never wants to lose El ever again - and asks a question that could change their relationship...  
> And El makes a shocking discovery - that could rock her world.

El was watching over Holly Wheeler and little Twelve - now nicknamed Eve. They were playing with Holly's toys when Holly's older brother walked into the living room. He smiled when he saw El sat in his father's La-Z-Boy.

"El?" Mike asks, watching her as she turned to him and her eyes lit up the entire room. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She nodded and called for Will to look after the littles. 

* * *

Mike stood in the kitchen and looked through the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. El took a bottle of water out of the fridge and held it out to Mike to open for her.

Mike smiled and gently took the unopened bottle from her and easily opened the bottle for El and handed it back to her.

"El," whenever he said her name, it just made her heart flutter and her stomach feel light - _ask Nancy_. "I'm gonna come out and say it, I like y-" Mike cut himself off when Chief Jim Hopper walked around the corner and spotted El.

"El? Can I speak to you?" He asked, holding out his hand in a fatherly way.

"Mike?" She spoke to the boy that had pulled her out the rain, given her a roof, a name, taught her words and had captured her interests all in one week. And that was just the beginning, she wanted to hear what Mike had to say.

The young teenager smile politely at Hopper then lovingly at El, "Go speak to Hopper. You come find me when you've finished speaking to him."

* * *

Hopper held his hand out for El to take. When she did, he crouched down - making his knees crack - and looked El directly in the eyes.

"El, sweetie." This was the first time he'd said that since his daughter passed away from cancer. "I'm gonna just say it," he looks up at Joyce who was sat next to El as Joyce rubbed the little teenagers back. "I'm your father."

El's head cocks to the side and looked up at Joyce, "Father?" she questioned.

"He," Joyce points at Hopper, "is the reason why you are here," Joyce said, knowing that if she brought up El's birth mother, Terry Ives, they may lose El. And they all knew if they lose her, it would destroy Mike.

El stood up, dropped Hopper's hand and then wrapped her arms around Hopper - gripping tightly onto the sides of his t-shirt.

"Thank you." El's voice was muffled and as she said those two simple words - it was one of the best things that he has ever heard.

 _My daughter, she's thankful because of me._ Hopper smiled and brought El closer and kept a comfortable grip on his daughter. _My little girl, my baby girl._

* * *

El smiled as she skipped to where Holly Wheeler and Eve sat, with Mike and Will watching over the girls. She continued to smile, as she sat in the gap between Mike and Will.

"Hey, El." Will said, patting her thigh and smiled as Eve and Holly threw glitter all over a piece of craft paper.

"Hi," Mike mumbled, a blush running up his cheeks.

The sound of kissing noises came from behind the basement door, making Will laugh, El's head cocked in confusion and Mike's face to blush even more.

"Noise?" El asks, questioning why - most likely - Dustin and Lucas were making that noise. Mike's face blushed some more, and his eyes showed; defeat, shock, embarrassment and discomfort.

"Come on," Mike took El's hand and dragged her up to his room.

* * *

Mike sat El on his bed and walked to close the door, only to watch as it closes by its self and the audible click of the lock he had put on his door the year she was gone (with the lock, he could sob and not have his mom barge into his room). 

"You know, sometimes I forget you've got your powers because you practically act like a normal kid." Mike smiled and ran his fingers through her curly hair which had grown into a pixie cut over the year she was in the Upside Down.

Mike's eyes then lit up and got up off the bed and went to go get something, when El whined and gripped his hand that was in her hair. It's obvious she's extremely attached to Mike since the day she met him.

"I'm gonna get you something, El. I'm not leaving the room." Mike said and placed a kiss on her cheek. He gently eased his hand out of her tight grip.

He ran to the other side of his room and opened his sock drawer, he pulled out a small box which made El raise her eyebrows.

"Ok. By any chance did Nancy explain what boyfriends and girlfriends are?" Mike watched as confusion set on her brow, her head cocked to the side in her usual  _what?_ pose.

"Right," he sighs and holds El's hand in his. "Boyfriends and girlfriends are like friends-"

"Us!" El smiled and jumped in her place on the bed.

"Kind of." He said, tilting his head slightly and then moving it back to normal. "They go on dates, and hold hands, and kiss." Mike felt his cheeks get warm when he said _kiss_.

El shook their hands when he said _hold hands_  but then tilted her head at the word  _kiss_. "Kiss?" She questioned, and Mike took the courage and did something he wished he'd done the second he saw her.

He kissed her. Again.

When he pulled away, she had a small, sweet, smile on her face. Which in turn made him smile like the Cheshire Cat!

"That," Mike said, reaching forward and resting his forehead against hers. "Is what is called a kiss."

El's eyes lit up and her small smile widened. "Again!" She giggled, and she acted like Holly (which made Mike cringe slightly at El being like Holly).

Either way, Mike still smiled at El and looked deeply into her eyes. "Anyway," he says and she frowns slightly when he pushed away her comment about wanting another _kiss_. "What I wanted to ask you before Hopper went to speak to you is."

Mike then opened the little box with shaking hands. El, being the worrying girl over Mike that she is gently put her hands on his and gently opened the box with him.

This caused the small girl to gasp, and stare at the beautiful ring. A plain and simple gold ring with a heart on the top. Engraved with the two simple words  _Promise? Promise._

"Mine?" She asked, and looked up at Mike.

He laughed lightly and asked, "Be my girlfriend?" El smiled and nodded her head. Mike's smile widened and he put the ring on El's middle finger on her left hand.


	8. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year after the undead started walking the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! It's been so long since I updated this, but hopefully, I'm gonna get back into this.

Mike woke up and felt the warm body of El lying next to him. He smiled. It had been a year since she came back, a year since the undead rose from their graves.

On Mike's bedroom floor lay his best friends - Lucas, Dustin and Will (who's also El's brother) - and by then was Nine, Ten and Twelve. Nine was now 22 (ish), Ten following at around 19, El was now 14 and young Twelve (too young to deal with this) was now 10-years-old.

Mike felt the small teenager move next to him and he rolled onto his side to look at her slowly wake up. Her brown locks in a short bob, now tangled from sleep, her eyes constantly blinking - as her cute, hazel eyes shone through blinks. She gave a small, cute cat-like yawn and finally opened her eyes fully.

"Mike." She smiled at the boy in front of her. El always had thought that Mike looked more pretty when he was like this. His usual straight, black hair, now curly and tangled (kind of like hers at the moment) his freckles hiding under his light pink cheeks.

"Hi, El," Mike smiled, running his fingers through her hair. He would never get over how he had ('scored' as Dustin and Lucas put it) got El to be his girlfriend.

* * *

_He laughed lightly and asked, "Be my girlfriend?" El smiled and nodded her head. Mike's smile widened and he put the ring on El's middle finger on her left hand._

* * *

They were then interrupted by the sneeze of Twelve and cough of Will. Twelve sat up and rubbed her small eyes with her small fist and Will sat up and looked at Mike and El in Mike's bed.

"Morning lovebirds." Will teased. It was fun teasing Mike, although with his best friend dating his sister sent creepy shivers down his spine. he got out of his padded sleeping bag and helped Twelve out of hers. El sat up and got out of Mike's bed.

"Morning Will, morning Eve." El smiled down at the small, unwell little girl and took her hand. They left Mike's room - and went down into Karen's kitchen.

Mike gave his best friend/girlfriend's brother a hard glare for interrupting his moment with El - however, Mike couldn't stay mad at Will for long. Mike then climbed out of his bed and him and Will went down into the kitchen to see Elle giving Twelve her medicine and Will a tablet and a bottle of water.

* * *

It had been a year since Mike and El had stumbled back into each other's arms, 2 years since he first found her shivering and cold - just in a t-shirt from _Benny's_ , no shoes and a shaved head.

Never will he ever let go of her. She's the love of his life, his girl. His favourite person on this earth. He never wanted to lose her again.

Never again.


	9. Military Takes Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The military takes over.
> 
> The apocalypse ends.

The Wheeler home was silent. Which on an ordinary day, would be loud as a volcano erupting. Ted shouting at his children when they curse, Karen trying to talk to her children, Mike and Nancy arguing, Holly just simply sat in front of the TV, watching her family argue.

* * *

The only difference between what it usually is like in the Wheeler house, compared to what it is like right now, is that Holly is still watching people argue (mainly her brother and sister) and Mike and Nancy arguing.

A large earthquake which shook the house, made Mike and Nancy stop arguing, El dropped the  _Barbie_ doll that her, Holly and Eve were playing with.

Mike ran away from Nancy and straight to El, wrapping her up in his arms, protecting her. He felt her wrap her arms around him in return. She'd never experienced anything like this before, maybe as a baby but not as a child or a teen.

"It's ok, El, it's ok, it's just an earthquake. It'll pass," Mike promised, rocking her back and forth.

"It's not an earthquake," Hopper said, who had pushed his head around the curtain and looking out of the window. "It's a Military tank..."

"The Military? Why is the military getting involved?" Joyce asked, pushing under Hopper's arm to also look out of the window.

"Wait, the military? They- they're not going to take away El, are they?" Mike asks, holding onto his girlfriend tightly.

"No, no," Hopper said, standing extremely tall. "They're not going to take her away, they'd have to get through all of us first," Hopper said before there was a heavy knock on the door.

El let out a whimper and it looked like she was superglued to Mike - that she'd never let go of him, even in this apocalypse. "They're not going to take you away El, I won't let them,"


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the end is near.

2 weeks later

* * *

A bright, shining light was shone heavily in Michael Wheeler's face, making him whine as he was dragged away from his wonderful dream.

The warm body next to him must have been shining heavily on their face, making them whimper as they were shaking from their dream world.

The warm body that was his best friend, the love of his life, the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with. El Hopper.

* * *

1½ years later

* * *

"Hopper, I need to talk to you," Joyce said, pulling at his sleeve. Before she had walked over, Hopper had been helping El play Scrabble against her boyfriend Mike and his sister Holly.

"Ok," he said, looking up at Joyce before turning to El. "You going to be ok, without me for a little while?" He asks, running his fingers through his daughter's brown curls.

"Yes," she said, El had yet to pick up on the short ways of saying words.

Hopper pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then ruffled her curls. This made her complain as she swatted at his hands. Hopper let out a loud laugh before following Joyce, not before he saw his daughter's boyfriend's little sister tackle her in a hug.

* * *

"Whats up, Joyce?" Hopper asked, looking up at her. They hadn't put any labels on their relationship, despite them acting more of an actual married couple than of just 2 friends who survived high school together.

"I'm pregnant..."

* * *

5½ years later

* * *

Mike and Holly were dancing around in the Byers-Hopper living room, they had been let in by Joyce - who was now stood in the kitchen, with Hopper's and her's little boy (Jake) on her hip as Karen started teaching Joyce to make things for her family.

"Mike... can I talk to you?" El said, her head poking around the corner into the living room, she looked at her 19-year-old boyfriend, her long-term boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, baby," Mike said, letting go of his little sister's hands, who starting dancing around, copying some dance moves she'd seen Will do once - a long time ago.

She smiled tightly, something that made Mike's heart tighten in its cage. She looked like someone off one of the soap operas that she loves so much. She looked like someone of the soap operas that breaks up with their other half.

* * *

Mike shut the door behind him, watching as El paced the length of her bedroom. He kept his loving eyes on her, watching as she bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers.

"El, what's wrong?" Mike asked, walking to her side, taking her soft hands in his, before letting go of one hand and rubbing her cheek.

"Mike. I'm pregnant."


End file.
